Stargate: Extinction
by RoniCullen
Summary: Based on the movie they planned called Stargate: Extinction. When they learn that Atlantis has a self destruct set to go off when it realizes it's not in the pegasus galaxy, the team's children (Torren, Melena, Miranda and Jack) decide to get their home back to the Pegasus galaxy, even if it means disobeying direct orders. Rated K plus. CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. The Next Generation

**A/N Sorry this is going to be a boring chapter. It's just introducing the characters and showing a little bit about them. **

"Melena, it's time to get up." Amelia Banks called into her daughter's quarters. When no one answered, she opened the door and stepped inside. She stumbled over a pile of clothes as she walked over to her daughter's bed. She yanked the covers off and saw the pillows lined up underneath them.

"Of course…" She muttered as she headed out of the room again. She jogged through the hallways until she got to the Sparing room. She leaned against the doorframe, watching her husband Ronan and her daughter Melena spar.

"You know I don't like her sparing before school. She's tired and then there's a lot less learning going on." Amelia told Ronan. He turned to her, momentarily distracted.

"We were just-." Melena kicked his legs out from under him and he fell onto the floor. She grinned down at her father, enjoying her victory.

"We were just having a bit of fun, mom. We couldn't sleep... Besides, if I'm not failing school I must be doing something right." Melena said. She was eighteen and resembled her mother quite a bit with dark brown hair, tanned skin and a petite yet athletic build.

"Yeah, well, they're going to send the other kids off to school with or without you in twenty minutes." Amelia told her. Melena opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by her mother.

"And no, that was not an offer to skip school. Go get into something…else." She said, looking at her daughters sweatpants and faded t-shirt. Melena mumbled something about 'un-fair' under her breath as she walked out of the sparing room towards her quarters.

"And after school you're cleaning your room, Melena Teyla Dex! And that doesn't mean kick everything under the bed and hope I don't notice!" Amelia added.

"If someone comes into my room, they'll likely trip over something on the floor and die. I won't even have to get out of bed!" Melena called over her shoulder.

"Yeah and that was almost me! It gets cleaned right after school, young lady!" Amelia turned to Ronan as their daughter walked out of sight.

"Why do I think I'm the only parent who knows the meaning of authority?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Ronan smiled as he walked out of the room.

"I know the meaning of the word. Just don't like it." He teased. He laughed and walked off. Amelia rolled her eyes and headed for the gate room. Once Melena was dressed in a pair of jeans, a red tank top, black leather boots and a leather jacket, she headed for Torren Emmagan's quarters. She stopped outside when she heard him moving around inside. When he opened the door and stepped out, she smiled at him.

"Jeez, don't do that, Lena." He warned. She grinned and wrapped one of her arms around one of his as they walked down the hallway.

"Why? It's fun to see you jump. I'm the only one that can scare you, remember?" She teased.

"You're mean."

"You're no fun." She returned.

"At least you have to go to school. I get some peace and quiet while all the kids are gone." He told her, stopping and turning to look at her with a smile on his face.

"I don't get why they don't make you go!" She mumbled.

"I'm twenty-three, Lena; I'm done with high school. Call me when you're done and we'll talk." He pushed her forward into the ring-room and walked off. Melena rolled her eyes and hurried over to a bench Miranda McKay was sitting there, waiting for it to be time to go to school. She had her five year old sister Jeannie on her lap, playing with her. Melena hurried over.

"Hey, Miranda." She greeted her as she flopped down on the stair beside her. Miranda flashed a grin over at her, her bleach blonde hair falling over her blue eyes.

"Hey, Melena. Hey, Jeannie, why don't you go into the infirmary to see mommy, okay?" Jeannie toddled off. Even the youngest of the kids knew their way around Atlantis as well as the back of their hand. Miranda opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and turned as they heard the familiar sound of someone skateboarding down the stairs behind them. Jack Sheppard stopped at the landing, kicked his skateboard up, caught it and then flopped down in between the girls.

"You girls can be cool, but you will never be Jack Sheppard stair-surfing down to the Star-Gate cool." He said, sounding proud of himself.

"Where's your mom? She'd kick your butt for that act of 'cool' you just pulled." Melena told him, pulling her long hair into a ponytail. He ran his fingers through his own shoulder length brown hair.

"She's turned off the Mrs. Sheppard/Mother of an awesome child part of her personality. Now she's just back to Captain Dusty Mehra. She went off on a mission of some sort. Dad went with her." He answered.

"You kids ready to go?" Teyla Emmagan asked, coming into the room. She was holding one year old David Sheppard in her arms. Mostly other team members babysat, though there was a section in Atlantis for child-care.

"Sure why not?" Jack asked casually. The other teenagers (Emma, Caitlyn and Ethan Lorne, Valerie Vega and Maia Beckett among them) filed into the Gate-room. Teyla nodded and the ring was dialed was dialed for the SGC. All the teenagers walked into the ring and were transported to the SGC. Because of worm-hole physics, they couldn't use the star-gate to dial the other gate on earth. Kayla Jackson was waiting on the other end for Miranda and Melena. She ran over to them and linked their arms.

"You two should totally move to the SGC. We hardly ever see each other outside school." She complained. Kennedy Jackson (Kayla's twin sister) ran over to them as well.

"Let's go; mom is getting weird again."

"Your mom is always weird, Kennedy. It's part of the Vala-personality." Melena told them. Neither of the twins could argue with that. They headed out to the parking garage and got into Kayla's car. Jack was riding in Jacob Carter's truck with Jacob and Daniel Mitchell. Each of the girls rolled their eyes at the boys.

"Anyone wanna make bets on why their going to get suspended today?" Kayla asked as she started the car.

"Five bucks says it'll be disrupting class." Kennedy said.

"Five bucks that they'll run an article of clothing up the flagpole." Miranda said.

"Five bucks they'll start a food fight in the cafeteria." Melena said. Kayla motioned towards the box on the dashboard.

"Put the money in the box girls. Winner takes all."

**A/N For anyone whose wondering, Melena is named after Ronan's girlfriend on his home world that was killed by the wraith. Obviously the middle name 'Teyla' comes from Teyla. Jack Sheppard is obviously named after Jack O'Neil. Miranda is just a random name I thought up. But, though it's not mentioned, her middle name Elizabeth after Elizabeth Weir. **


	2. Trouble in Paradise

It was halfway through the school day when Melena heard her phone ring in her bag. She stepped aside from her earthling friends (not that they knew she was half-alien on her dad's side and lived in the lost city of Atlantis) to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Get back to the SGC. Now._" General Lorne's voice barked. Then he hung up. Melena rolled her eyes. He'd never had much patience in him. Miranda and Jack came running up. Melena guessed by the fact they had phones in their hands, they'd gotten the same call. They hurried to the parking lot to join the others that had gathered there.

"What's going on?" Kennedy asked. Melena shook her head.

"No clue. Let's get back and find out." They drove back to the SGC. Melena was already climbing out of the car before it had come to a complete stop. They jogged out of the garage and up into the base itself. Dr. Daniel Jackson was waiting there for them.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded, running a hand through his hair to keep it out of his eyes. Dr. Jackson started walking, motioning for them to follow him.

"General Lorne will explain in detail, but basically, John Sheppard and Dusty Mehra found a stash of ZPM's on the planet they went to. It was an old hide-y hole for the Ancients. They plugged them in and… well, it awoke an old system built into Atlantis." He explained.

"What system?" Miranda asked worriedly as they walked into General Lorne's office. General Lorne sat stick straight behind the desk, drumming his fingers against it as he waited for them. He stood up when they walked in. Dr. Samantha Carter was beside the desk, her long blonde and gray hair pulled into a lazy ponytail. The first person Melena noticed, however, was Torrren, standing on the other side of the desk, leaning against the wall.

"Come on, let's let General Lorne talk to Miranda, Jack, Melena and Torren alone." Carter said. She and Jackson led Kennedy, Kayla, Jacob Carter, the three Lorne children, Valerie Vega, Maia Beckett and Daniel Mitchell out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What is going on?" Melena all but yelled, looking between General Lorne and Torren for an explanation. Torren went over and put an arm around her shoulders. She recognized the motion. It was so he could hold her back in case she decided she wanted to get violent. She also recognized the look of worry on his face, not for what she might do, but for what she was about to hear.

"The system awoken in Atlantis is a security measure. To make sure no one took Atlantis from the Pegasus galaxy. Atlantis will self destruct in two hours…" He checked his watch. "Make that an hour and fifty minutes."

"Then we take it back to the Pegasus galaxy!" Jack said.

"It's not that simple and there's a risk. What if we don't get it back in time?"

"I read all the reports of anything that ever happened on Atlantis. Several of them stated that when it was brought here, it only took forty five minutes!" Miranda protested. Melena was suddenly glad of her best friend's nerdy-ness.

"Yes, I'm aware; I was on that mission with your parents, Ms. McKay. However, the government still has concerns. Such as the fact that doing a hyper drive jump like that could use up all the power in those ZPM's. Then there would be no way to contact the SGC. This is the President's final decision."

"So you're just going to let it explode?" Melena hissed. She felt Torren tense beside her and his arm tighten around her shoulders. He always knew when she was about to snap and then things would get messy.

"Yes, it appears so. My apologies, but no military action shall be taken. That's final, Ms. Dex." Melena shot General Lorne a look and shook Torren off.

"So our home is just going to be destroyed?" She seethed.

"I'm afraid so." A secretary poked her head in the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but SGC-3 just came back and they're demanding a de-briefing." General Lorne nodded.

"Excuse me." He told Melena, Torren, Jack and Miranda. He stepped out of the office into the de-briefing room. Once the door was shut, Melena turned to the others.

"That is not happening!"

"But, Mel, he said no military action will be taken." Miranda protested. Melena smiled slightly.

"But we're not military."


	3. Going Rogue

**1 hour and 25 minutes until self destruct**

"This is a bad idea." Kennedy Jackson protested as they stood in Kennedy's bedroom. All the kids had their own personal quarters in the SGC, just like the kids in Atlantis had.

"How would you feel if this was happening to the SGC? Atlantis is our home, Kennedy!" Melena reminded her. Kennedy nodded and looked at Kayla, who stood next to her.

"Still a bad idea." They said in perfect unison.

"But you'll help?" Miranda asked from behind Melena. They both nodded.

"We're at that 'aw, let's do it and see what happens' age. Let's rock and roll." The girls exited the bedroom and went into the empty hallway, heading at once towards the control room.

"We need to take control of the ring-room." Torren said, coming around a corner to join them. Kennedy and Kayla jumped, still not used to his stealth abilities.

"The only people we need to worry about are Teyla, Ronan and Teal'c. No one is on Atlantis anymore; they did a quick evacuation." Miranda said as Jack joined them from another hallway.

"We're in luck. Teyla's in the mess-hall introducing Jeannie and David to the wonders of Jell-o and Teal'c is off-world with SG-7." He reported.

"Last time I checked, Ronan was in the ring-room because apparently we're not trust worthy and their guarding it. How do you expect to get past him?" Miranda asked, directing the question at Melena.

"I'll use my charm. He is my dad, remember?" She responded.

"By charm you mean a gun?" Miranda asked.

"Same thing." Melena ducked into an armory and grabbed a Zat. Even though the Goa'uld were long gone, every armory on the base still had Zat's. Everyone else grabbed one too.

"Torren and I will take the ring-room. Kennedy and Kayla will stay here to dial the ring." Melena told everyone.

"Fine. Jack will need to start running once we get into Atlantis. He's the only one with the Gene and he'll be the only one able to use The Chair, so he has to get to it fast. It won't be long before everyone in the SGC is trying to dial and get into Atlantis." Miranda reminded them.

"You realize that we're going rogue and we'll be like…traitors." Miranda gulped. Melena nodded, but Torren was the one that spoke first.

"SG-1 has done worse many times, Miranda." He reminded her. They fell silent as they neared the ring-room. Miranda was right; Ronan stood talking with Amelia in the ring-room. Melena paused out of sight and did a quick head-count. Besides her parents, there were three other men at the computers that were around the rings. Ever since Atlantis landed on earth and the SGC had gotten rings, they had men posted there just like in the control-room for the star-gate. Melena motioned towards the men as Torren looked at her. He nodded, understanding. They sprinted up the last few steps into the room and opened fire with their Zat's. Everyone dropped, unconscious. Kennedy and Kayla scampered over to the computers once everyone was down.

"I'll dial the gate." Kennedy said, already punching buttons. Torren hurried to stand in the rings with Miranda and Jack. Melena paused only to grab her father's gun from his belt.

"Sorry dad, but this is an awesome gun." She whispered as she tucked the gun into her own belt. Melena ran over to stand beside Torren under the rings. She looked over at Kennedy and Kayla. She gave them a grateful smile. Kennedy punched the last button and the rings descended on them. They were beamed into Atlantis. By the time the blinding light had passed and Melena looked around again, Jack was already gone, heading for the Chair room. Miranda ran towards the control-room.

"You sure there's no one here?" Melena yelled, jogging down the hallway after her.

"No life signs except for ours!" She yelled back, waving a small life-sign monitor she'd snatched from who knows where at Melena.

"I'm going after Jack. I'll make sure he doesn't fire any drones or anything." Torren said. He'd been beside her the whole time. He ran off, disappearing down another hallway. Melena ran faster to catch up with Miranda and they both reached the control-room in the loft at the same time.

"How long?" Melena asked, knowing Miranda knew what she meant.

"It's all ready now. I'm keeping the cloak up until we get up into the atmosphere so no one will see us leaving. We are right by the golden gate bridge for gosh sakes…" Miranda reminded her. Miranda looked up.

"You realize that once we do this, there is no going back. We won't have enough time to come back once we go into hyperspace and it's possible it will burn out the ZPM's and leave us trapped." She told me.

"I know. But we have to. This is our home and we will protect it!"

**A/N **charmingskyblue304, **I actually hadn't meant it to be light and dark like it was. I just checked and realized that I'd posted it all messed up. Thanks for the review! **


End file.
